Forbidden Love's
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Freddie and Spencer feel something for each other. Full summary inside. Almost slash, but only in thoughts.


A/N: Still can't update stories, just write and publish new ones. Whoever reads this, do me a favor? Let me know if you're having the same problem.

Summary I: Freddie is hiding a secret love. Nobody can know, especially not his love, or his mother, after all, they all believe he's in love with Carly. He doesn't want to face the consequences of his true love, it could ruin everything.

Summary II: Spencer contemplates the emotions he has towards a younger tech-boy, Freddie. he knew it was wrong but for some reason he still loved him. Not that anyone would know, even if Freddie loved him back it's illegal.

* * *

Freddie sighed, leaving the Shay apartment again.

"Freddie? Is that you?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. I'm heading up to my room, I'll be down for dinner," He responded, slowly climbing the stairs. He sighed again, running his hand through his hair. Freddie couldn't help thinking about a certain Shay. The one he had been in love with since they had moved in across the hall. And who could blame him? This Shay had been a constant in his life for a long time now, they had spent a lot of time together, especially when his mother was in one of her moods. Freddie knew what everyone thought of his mother, and he agreed half the time, but that didn't mean that he didn't fall in love with someone his mother didn't approve of.

Freddie laid down, picking up his PearPod. The first picture was, of course, Carly. Freddie scoffed at seeing the picture. Whatever he said or did, Carly wasn't his type. Freddie kept scrolling through pictures, trying to get past all of the ones of Carly. He needed a lot, if only to keep up appearances. Not really his fault, but not something he enjoyed either.

Finally, the picture he was looking for. It only had one person in it, but it was Freddie's favorite.

Spencer.

That's who was in the picture. That's who he really loved. Not that anyone knew of course, Freddie was very good at hiding. Carly was beautiful, nobody could deny that, but Freddie wasn't as interested in girls as a guy his age should be. Yeah, he'd dated, but he wasn't overly interested in any of those girls. He only wanted Spencer.

Freddie kept scrolling through pictures, stopping at one with just him and Spence. Spence had put his arm around Freddies shoulders and demanded Carly take the picture. Sometimes, with the way Spencer acted, you would think he retured Freddie's feelings. But Freddie never let himself think that for long. What was the point in hurting yourself like that?

Freddie turned off the PearPod, tired of looking at something he couldn't have. How could you survive like this? He asked himself. How can I go on loving him, even though I know he doesn't love me?

Freddie loved the flamboyant man.

* * *

Spencer sighed. Freddie had just left again, and as much as he hated to admit it, Spencer wanted the young techie.

Spencer went to cook dinner for himself, Carly and Sam. And sometimes cooking helped take his mind off of Freddie. Freddie was still underage though, so Spencer could do nothing, no matter how badly he wanted to.

Spencer was almost certain that Freddie felt for him too, but even then nothing could be done. Freddie was still so young, and Spencer had studied some things in his time at Law School, even if it was only for three days. And he didn't want to have to leave Carly by showing his affection for the boy. After all, Carly had narrowly escaped moving to Yakima when their grandad came out a few years ago.

Spencer knew that even though he was considered responsible now, that would change quickly if he did anything with Freddie. Or mentioned the love he knew was there.

Although Spencer knew this the part that ended up frightening him the most was how Mrs. Benson would treat him if he said anything specific to Freddie. And how she would react if Freddie loved him too. Just the thought of that made Spencer laugh. On some levels it would be funny, but on others Spencer knew there would be problems.

Spencer knew that Freddie would probably be kicked out, and that he would most likely have charges pressed against him. Spencer didn't need to be listed as a molestor, or to have Carly taken away. Even with this, Spencer couldn't deny what he felt.

Still, through all of the problems, Spencer loved the techie boy.

* * *

A/N: Not my best work, especially when I got into Spencer's part, but I thought this would be a good thing to write.


End file.
